Not Romeo and Juliet
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: "My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep, the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite" -William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet/Fantao here!/Oneshoot


**_"Love is heavy_** ** _and light,_** **_bright and dark, hot_** ** _and cold, sick and health, sleep and awake, everything excpect what it is" -William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Romeo and Juliet**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao**

 _ **Drama / Hurt / Romance / Angst**_

 **Beware with the TYPO(s)!**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Seperti laba-laba yang menjejakkan keenam kaki ringkihnya yang berbulu menapaki seutas benang putih yang di tenunnya, merangkak naik perlahan dan lembut, takut kalau-kalau benag tipis itu akan patah disaat kaki-kaki berbulunya masih berusaha menggapai ujung yang tak terlihat. Semakin naik, gesekan antara kaki-kakinya pada benang putih semakin terasa menggelitik dan mengundang kernyitan malu-malu di wajah rupawannya. Warna merah alami yang menodai kanvas putih yang di torehkan _apik_ oleh sang laba-laba, warna merah yang indah di kulit langsatnya ketika bibir plum bagai laba-laba itu terus merangkak maju mengenyam tiap jengkal kulit yang basah oleh peluh dan siraman cinta yang tak terhindarkan.

Mengetahui jika benangnya tak dapat menahan lagi pijakan kaki berbulunya, maka bibir plum bagai laba-laba itu menghentikan aksinya menjejaki kulit halus yang menjadi benang tenunnannya selama ini. Menarik seulas senyum, merengkuh sebongkah kebahagian yang tersimpan di dalamnya, dengan aroma cinta dan kebahagiaan yang tak ada hentinya. Membelenggunya di dalam dekapan hangat sang rembulan, membawanya berpetualang ke bunga mimpi 1001 malam yang di lakoni setiap makhluk fana tak berbentuk diluar sana.

Kebahagiaan itu nyata. Kebahagiaan itu ada. Masih menyertai mereka. Hingga kini.

Sekalipun hidup sang laba-laba terancam jika benang pijakannya rapuh, dan meski jika benang tenunan sang laba-laba kusut hingga sulit di uraikan. Kenyataannya kesempatan itu selalu ada, terbukti karena sang laba-laba masih memperjuangkan benang tenunnya hingga kini, meski banyak laba-laba pengganggu lainnya yang berusaha merusak hasil karyanya, mencoba menumpuk benangnya dengan tenunan baru, dan kaki-kaki tajam lain yang berusaha memutusnya. Benangnya itu sangat kuat, seperti untaian baja yang melebur menjadi keindahan tenunan benang miliknya.

"Hentikan...Kris, itu geli..." kembali memerah. Kulitnya yang indah meradang tatkala laba-labanya kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

Terdengar tawa kecil yang renyah kemudian. Ia menghentikan aksinya, menikmati rona merah yang kini mewarnai rupa rupawan di dekapannya, lalu memberikan kecupan laba-laba yang lain di bahu bidadaranya yang polos. Ciuman lembut yang hangat, menggoda bidadara di pelukannya untuk memejamkan mata.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" bagai mata pisau yang membelah seonggok daging. Suaranya yang berkharisma adalah bagai mimpi yang menjadi nyata.

Bidadara di dekapannya menggelengkan kepala kecil. Makin erat melingkarkan kedua tangan di sekitar pinggang kokoh sang kekasih.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang harus ku pikirkan jika kau berada di sisiku" melodi indah terucap dari belah merah menggoda miliknya. Kris tersenyum simpul, menyuspkan jemari panjang kurusnya di helai hitam basah nan lengket bidadaranya.

"Tidak akan ku izinkan kau memikirkan yang lain _peach_ " keposesifan mutlak berbisik di dekat telinga. Mengundang garis indah di _kelopak_ menggoda bidadaranya.

"Kau juga tidak boleh mememikirkan hal yang lain Kris"

"Tentu _peach_. Hanya kau yang selama ini menghuni sebagian besar memori otak ku Zitao sayang"

 _Butterfly kiss_ di berikannya, saat bidadara di pelukannya mengangkat wajahnya yang rupawan. Tepat di _kelopak_ merahnya yang merekah karena pertarungan panas yang baru saja selesai terselenggara. Kecupan manis yang ringan, penuh cinta, menerbangkan angan-angan, dan membutakan mata jika singgasana berbalut kain berwarna biru tempat mereka tak lagi berbentuk.

Aroma yang khas menguar. Di antara pijaran cinta yang bersinar terang, titik merah dan putih itu ada berdampingan. Merah yang membara, putih yang indah, namun selalu ada hitam yang menyertai. Hitam yang buruk, menjauhkan nurani, dan mengutuk dalam-dalam kisah yang ada. Hanya warna itu yang seharusnya di hindari. Jangan biarkan warna hitam itu ada diantara merah dan putih, meski nyatanya hitam tak pernah lepas dari semua aspek warna yang ada.

Di tuntut kebutuhan, keduanya saling melepaskan diri. Memejamkan mata dengan bibir terbuka untuk meraup sari kehidupan, Tao tak memikirkan seperti apa rupa indahnya kini yang kembali memerah. Tepat di bawah dagu lancip Kris, dimana sepasang mata elang memabukkan itu kembali memuja rupa indah sang kekasih.

Seperti apa kelopak matanya, bulu lentik yang tumbuh di bagian tepinya, bentuk hidung yang selalu dapat membuat semua orang iri, pipinya yang kencang, rahang yang terbentuk sempurna, dan jangan lupakan kedua belah bibir layaknya mawar yang sedang merekah. Bibir yang menjadi candunya di Dunia yang fana ini, satu-satunya hal yang nyata dari semua hal semu yang mengusik hidupnya. Hanya sosok Zitao lah yang membuatnya teringat jika dirinya masih bernafas dan menggunakan paru-parunya dengan baik untuk hidup dan bertahan.

Bertahan dari segala kesemuan yang ada. Bertahan dari badai yang mengamuk. Dan bertahan untuk berjuang.

Memperjuangkan hak yang mereka sebut sebagai cinta.

Cinta murni. Tanpa syarat. Tanpa peraturan. Bukan fatamorgana.

Dan ketika kelopak itu terbuka, mempertemukan _iris hazel_ nya dengan sepasang mutiara hitam yang berpendar indah. Sekalipun di dalam keremangan, karena Zitao _nya_ adalah bintang paling terang yang berhasil di rengkuhnya dari kegelapan malam yang menjelma menjadi jalan hidupnya. Jalan hidup keduanya.

Lebih pekat dari langit malam.

Tatapan memuja itu sayangnya berangsur menjadi tatapan sendu yang sarat akan kesakitan. Menyusupkan jemarinya kembali untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Zitao, ia mendaratkan kecupan kasih disana. Memejamkan mata, meresapi apa yang hatinya tengah rasakan.

Kegetiran itu nyata, di kedua relung hati manusia. Mengirisnya perlahan, menciptakan rasa perih yang tak terkira dan menimbulkan rasa tak terucap yang bernama ' tak termaafkan '.

"Maafkan aku..." suaranya yang biasa tajam dan menenangkan bergetar lirih. Semakin erat mengatupkan kelopaknya, tak dapat mencegah tetesan embun yang tersimpan di kelenjar air mata miliknya.

Tao menggelengkan kepala pelan, menatap sendu sang kekasih yang terluka di rupa tampannya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi tirusnya, dan menatap dengan mata yang mulai berembun. Ia berusaha mengangkat kepala yang tertunduk itu, namun Kris bersikeras tak ingin menunjukkan air matanya sesalnya. Hanya usapan kecil menenangkan yang dapat ia lakukan, usapan yang bahkan tak bisa mewakili kondisi hatinya.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meminta maaf lagi Kris..." suaranya goyah. Menahan kuat rembesan embun yang bersarang di pelupuk matanya.

Sang kekasih menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lemah, tangan panjangnya yang bersemayan di pinggang kecil Zitao terangkat, menggenggam lembut kedua tangan pujaannya yang berada di kedua pipinya. Mengangkat wajah akhirnya, menunjukkan matanya yang memerah serta sirat kesakitan disana.

"...karena aku...kau mengalami ini _peach_..." ia berbisik, terdengar lemah. Zitao tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

Merembes perlahan menuruti hukum gaya grafitasi, membiarkan semuanya tumpah ketika jari-jari panjang sang kekasih meraup jemari tangan kirinya, menariknya lembut dan mengecupnya tepat di bagian jari terkecil yang hilang. Jari paling kecil yang seharusnya berada di tempatnya, nyatanya sudah tak berada disana sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Kisah yang melatar belakangi skenario pelarian diri mereka. Kisah yang membuat seorang Kris Wu menangis tersedu.

Jari tangan kirinya tak sempurna memang. Sejak Ayahnya pemimpin kelompok di distrik Beijing memberinya hukuman tanpa ampun. Ayahnya benar-benar murka ketika memergoki dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Kris, bahkan setelah beberapa bulan hubungan diam-diam mereka. Ayahnya memberikannya perintah untuk memotong sendiri jari kelingkingnya sebagai hukuman.

Hukuman tak manusiawi dari seorang Ayah untuk anaknya. Namun Zitao adalah pewaris satu-satunya yang akan menggantikan posisi ketua di kelompok mereka setelah pria tua itu tiada. Dan sebagai kelompok yang berpengaruh di Beijing, pria tua itu tak ingin Zitao membawa aib dengan berhubungan dengan seorang pria, apalagi jika pria itu adalah anak dari musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kau bahkan melakukan hal yang sama Kris, tolong jangan meminta maaf lagi...kumohon..." terdengar pahit dan getir. Tatapannya juga terluka.

Zitao melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan besar sang kekasih dan beralih meraih tangan kiri Kris. Melakukan hal yang sama, ia mengecup bagian jari yang hilang dengan air mata yang semakin mengucur deras, lalu meletakkannya di salah satu pipinya. Saling menatap dalam, mencoba berbagi luka yang telah lama tercipta dan menganga. Bahkan rasa sakitnya melebihi kehilangan satu jari kelingking. Lebih dari itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya mendapatkan hukuman itu Zi, bukan dirimu..." di usapnya lembut pipi kencang sang pujaan yang basah.

Belah bibirnya yang sedikit basah oleh air mata tersenyum lemah. "Kita sama-sama merasakannya Kris...tidak hanya satu, tapi kita...itu cukup adil bukan?" tetap saja air matanya tak dapat di cegah agar tak lebih deras lagi.

Kris merengkuh Zitao cepat ke dalam pelukannya. Memenjarakan sosok indah sang pujaan di dalam kehangatan tubuhnya, menghujaninya dengan kata-kata cinta yang tak terucap. Berupa ciuman basah karena rasa asin air mata, membaurkan cairan itu ke bahu polos Zitao. Mendekapnya erat, seolah takut jika sang waktu akan menghilangkan sosok indah itu dari jangkauannya.

Begitupula Zitao. Ia sama-sama terluka seperti sang kekasih. Rongga dadanya sesak luar biasa, di jejali rasa bersalah dan takut yang sama ketika saat itu ia mendengar dari sang adik jika Kris sengaja memotong jari kelingking kirinya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala kekasihnya saat itu, yang jelas dirinya ingin sekali datang dan memaki kekasihnya karena melakukan hal yang bodoh. Tapi tentu saja tak semudah itu, dirinya sedang di awasi, di jaga ketat, dan tak bisa selangkah pun keluar dari kamar.

Skenario pelarian pun tercipta, berkat sang adik yang berada di pihaknya. Ia dan Kris kabur ke daerah terpencil yang memungkinkan mereka tak bisa di temukan, baik dari kelompok Distrik Beijing dan kelompok Distrik Guangzhou.

Ketua distrik Guangzhou yang tidak lain adalah ayah Kris. Karena pria itu juga di takdirkan untuk menjadi penerus bagi kelompok yang telah di bangun dari generasi ke generasi. Dan tentu saja situasi dan posisi mereka sama. Sama-sama terpojok, sama-sama tak di untungkan, sama-sama menjadi yang tersakiti, dan sama-sama menjadi pihak yang saling jatuh cinta.

Tanpa sengaja, di sebuah pesta dalam _club_. Hanya pertemuan satu malam, namun membawa mereka ke sebuah rasa yang lebih dari kata selamanya.

"Maaf sayang, maafkan aku..." isakannya telah terhenti, namun tetap saja air mata sialan itu masih mengalir. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tidak, jangan ada lagi kata maaf Kris...kau tidak salah..." lembut, Zitao menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Pria tampan itu menarik nafas panjang, diiringi senyum manis Zitao yang membuatnya ikut mengukir senyum di bibir plumnya. Sebuah pelukan hangat mengakhiri momen _mari menangis_ mereka, menghanyutkan diri ke dalam luapan kasih sayang yang tak terkira. Menyalurkan semua yang di rasakan dan miliki, membaur. _Kau milikku dan aku milikmu._

Boleh saja mereka berbahagia karena berhasil melarikan diri berdua, namun tetap saja tuntutan duniawi sebagai manusia tak bisa di abaikan. Terlebih jika tuntutan itu melibatkan suara aneh dari dalam perut keduanya, membuat mereka tertawa lepas. Menertawai suara lapar perut mereka yang minta diisi setelah pergelutan panas yang membuat aroma kamar sewaan ini menjadi intim.

"Baiklah, aku akan cari makanan" putus Kris, melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang kecil Zitao.

"Aku ikut!" laki-laki cantik itu menyahut semangat.

"Tidak, kau tetap disini"

"Tapi aku mau ikut" _kelopak_ mawarnya merengut menggemaskan.

"Tidak _peach_. Biar aku saja yang pergi, kau istirahatlah"

"Tidak mau, aku ingin ikut Kris~"

"Tidak. Aku berjanji aku akan cepat kembali"

"Tapiー"

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku berjanji, aku akan segera kembali. Jangan khawatir"

Zitao menggigit _kelopak_ bawahnya yang segar, menimang kalimat Kris. Pria itu mendaratkan kecupan kilat di bibirnya, tersenyum menenangkan, lalu beranjak dari posisinya yang semula duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ tempat tidur. Tatapan cemas Zitao setia mengkuti ketika kekasihnya itu memakai pakaiannya kembali yang terabaikan di lantai kamar, dengan helai pirang yang di sisir seadanya dengan jari, ia masih tetap terlihat menarik dan tampan. Dan sebuah kecupan sayang kembali di terimanya di dahi, sebelum pria tinggi itu meninggalkan kamar sewaan mereka.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Bagi Zitao, menunggu kali ini rasanya lebih menakutkan, alih-alih merasa bosan, laki-laki yang memiliki rupa indah mengarah ke cantik itu malah dibuat resah. Ingin mempercayai jika tempat pelarian mereka ini aman dari jangkauan kedua kelompok, namun sayangnya Zitao tak senaif itu itu mempercayainya. Dan ia berharap jika Kris segera kembali dalam kondisi utuh dan baik-baik saja.

Harapan sederhana. Sangat sederhana, dan sebenarnya mereka layak merasakannya.

Sayangnya suara debaman pintu kamar yang begitu keras ketika dibuka, seketika memupus harapan sederhana Zitao. Tubuhnya membeku diatas tempat tidur, masih telanjang, menatap nyalang pada sesosok pria yang berpangkat sebagai kepercayaan Ayahnya.

Satu yang Zitao tahu, jika setelah malam pelarian ini, dirinya dan Kris mungkin tidak akan kembali bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"There's an old saying that applies to me: you can't lose a game if you don't play the game" -_ _ **William Shakespeare, Romeo and**_ ** _Juliet_**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau benar-benar memalukan Huang Zi Tao"

Zitao tak bergeming. Berdiri menghadap jendela yang terbuka, menatap bulan yang bersinar indah di langit malam. Menyerahkan rupa indahnya tertiup angin malam yang sebenarnya tak baik untuk kesehatan. Tapi apa pedulinya? Hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping, masih adakah rasa sakit yang sanggup di rasakannya? Jawabannya tidak.

Zitao tahu bahwa saat ini Ayahnya benar-benar marah, tapi tetap saja ia menolak untuk bertatap muka dengan pria yang berstatus sebagai orangtuanya itu. Ia sudah kebal akan hal seperti ini. Setiap makian, amukan, dan amarah yang di terimanya selama 22 tahun hidup di Dunia membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang kuat, namun tak lebih kuat dari setangkai bunga dandelion ketika Ayahnya mulai mengancam keselamatan Kris, kekasihnya.

"Apa hukuman itu masih kurang untukmu? Apa _Baba_ harus membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan baru kau menuruti apa yang _Baba_ inginkan?"

Zitao meremas kusein jendela, menarik nafas panjang sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bertatap muka dengan pria yang selama ini mengasuhnya seorang diri. Tanpa seorang istri.

" _Baba_ sudah menghancurkan ku sejak dulu, tidak perlu repot-repot membuatku lumpuh" suaranya terdengar tenang.

"Tidak bisakah kau mendengar apa kata _Baba_? Berhenti berhubungan dengan anak si bajingan Wu itu!"

"Bukankah kalian berdua sama-sama bajingan?"

 _ **PLAK!**_

Berbekas merah di pipi kanannya. Tamparan telak yang di akibatkan ketidak sopanan mulutnya, semakin memancing amarah sang Ayah yang lebih besar lagi. Zitao menatap kosong ke sisi lain kamar akibat tamparan keras yang membuat kepalanya terdorong kearah yang sama. Berbeda dengan nafas sang Ayah yang memburu, ia justru terlihat tenang.

"Jaga bicaramu Zitao! Apa itu balasanmu pada _Baba_ yang sudah membesarkanmu hah!?"

Tidak berusaha meredakan rasa panas di bekas tamparan, Zitao kembali menatap sang Ayah tanpa perasaan gentar. "Dan seharusnya saat aku lahir, bunuh saja aku. Bukankah memiliki anak dari seorang pelacur hanya membebaninu selama ini?" sungguh tak ada emosi di wajah indahnya. Begitu tenang, dan pasrah?

"Kau bukan anak pelacur Zitao!"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa _Baba_ mencintai wanita itu? Yang sudah melahirkan ku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak akan ada di Dunia ini jika _Baba_ tidak mencintai Ibumu!"

"Begitu? Lalu apa hanya aku yang tidak boleh mencintai seseorang? Apa aku tidak berhak _Baba_?"

Pria tua itu mengatupkan bibirnya dengan tangan terkepal, nafasnya masih memburu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Zitao balas menatap tenang, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang telah memerah karena menahan rasa kecewa dan perih yang tak bisa di ungkapkan.

"Aku mencintai Kris! Apa itu tidak berhak di matamu!? Apa aku harus selalu berkorban untukmu!?" ia berteriak. Suaranya yang indah terdengar serak dan bergetar, di iringi aliran sungai kecil yang tercipta dari pelupuk matanya menuju pipi dan berakhir di ujung dagu lancipnya.

"Kenapa harus dia!? Kenapa laki-laki itu!? Kalau kau ingin menjalin hubungan akan _Baba_ carikan wanita lain diluar sana!" di balas juga oleh teriakan.

"Kata apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan agar _Baba_ mengerti!? Aku hanya mencintainya! Apa _Baba_ baru akan puas kalau sudah membunuhku!?"

"DIAM ZITAO!" final.

Zitao berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang menderu, mengepalkan tangan erat sampai buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Namun sekejab amarah itu lenyap di sinar matanya, di gantikan wajah datar tanpa emosi disana.

"Kau seharusnya senang _Baba_ tidak membunuh laki-laki itu saat mereka menemukanmu di tempat itu. Seharusnya kau tahu anakku, sejauh apapun kalian melarikan diri, _Baba_ akan tetap bisa menemukanmu"

Zitao bungkam. Cukup sudah, toh baik hati dan tubuhnya sudah hancur. Untuk apa membuang tenaga hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kalimat yang sia-sia.

Pria tua pemimpin kelompok itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, dengan tangan di pinggang menatap sang putra yang tak ubahnya seperti patung hidup yang hanya menunggu kapan nafasnya putus. Putranya itu sangat pucat, lemah, dan tak berdaya, bahkan sepertinya hanya sebuah tamparan keras akan merobohkan tubuh tinggi Zitao.

Apa yang kurang? Selama ini ia telah mendidik putranya sang baik, patuh, dan kuat. Satu-satunya harapan yang membuatnya bertahan, sekalipun harus merangkak melewatinya, meskipun harus menjadi sosok mengerikan layaknya monster di mata putranya sendiri. Semua itu telah di lakukannya. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Satu tarikan nafas panjang, "Adam di ciptakan untuk Eve, bukan untuk Adam lainnya. Harus berapa kali _Baba_ memberitahumu dan berhenti mempermalukan dirimu sendiri Zitao?" nadanya melembut.

"Kalau _Baba_ sangat malu memiliki anak sepertiku, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku sekarang? Bukankah itu lebih mudah?"

Pria tua Huang itu mengeram marah. Dengan baik ia dapat mengontrol emosinya yang kembali terpancing, dan satu tarikan nafas panjang lagi, ia mengubur kemarahan itu dalam-dalam.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kabur dengan anak laki-laki Wu itu?" tanyanya yang seharusnya tak di pertanyakan. Zitao bergeming.

"Kau bilang kau mencintainya? Cinta macam apa yang kau maksud?"

"..."

"Baik aku maupun Wu sialan itu tidak akan pernah mengakui hal memalukan ini Zitao, apa kau mengerti?"

"..."

"Kalau memang kau mencintainya, tunjukkan sebuah bukti pada _Baba_ " Huang tua itu melemparkan sepucuk pistol yang di tariknya dari saku belakang celananya.

 _Baretta 92_ tergeletak diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal, warnanya hitam mengkilat. Zitao melirik senjata tersebut, lalu menatap sang Ayah yang kini bersendekap.

"Sekarang _Baba_ ingin aku membunuh Kris, begitu?"

Pria tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Bunuh ketuanya, bunuh dia untukku. Kalau kau berhasil, maka _Baba_ akan membebaskan mu untuk lari dengan putra Wu si brengsek itu"

Zitao menahan nafas kembali memperhatikan senjata api diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi jika kau tidak berhasil, bersiap-siaplah untuk menikah dengan wanita yang _Baba_ pilih"

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Zitao, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Berikan pertunjukan yang menarik. Kita mainkan permainan yang kau inginkan, atau kau bisa menolak dan turuti semua apa yang _Baba_ katakan"

Dengan itu pria Huang tua itu membalikkan badan, beranjak dari posisinya dan keluar dari kamar Zitao. Tersenyum meremehkan ketika melihat ekspresi kebingungan sang putra yang tak berkedip menatap senjata yang di berikannya. Dan pintu pun tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly, then your love would also change"_ _ **-William Shakespeare,Romeo and**_ ** _Juliet_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Yifan! Tunggu Yifan!"

Melangkah lebar-lebar dan penuh kemantapan, Kris menyusuri halaman depan kediamannya yang temaram karena cahaya bulan yang terhalangi pepohonan. Menciptakan bayang-bayang mengerikan yang menghantarnya pada sebuah motor yang terparkir di dekat pintu gerbang. Sorot matanya lurus ke depan, seolah menantang siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, termasuk panggilan panik dari seorang sahabatnya yang berusaha menghentikan aksi berbahayanya.

"Yifan! Dengarkan aku!" sahabat prianya itu menggapai lengan Kris cepat dan menghentikan gerakan pria tampan itu yang hendak menyalakan mesin motor.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengikutiku, dan apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan mengubah keputusanku" suaranya tajam dan dingin. Membuat sang sahabat menegak ludah yang mendadak tercekat.

Wajah tampan itu benar-benar dingin, seperti pembunuh gila yang sedang menuruti hasrat untuk membunuh manusia untuk kepuasan gilanya. Kris tak pernah main-main jika telah memutuskan sesuatu, karena itulah pria Wu sangat mengandalkan putranya itu dan berharap banyak pada Kris untuk meneruskan kelompok mereka.

"Apa kau sudah gila!? Kau begitu saja menerima syarat itu tanpa memikirkan resikonya! Kau bisa terbunuh bahkan sebelum bertemu ketua kelompok Beijing!" sahabatnya histeris.

Kris melepaskan tangan sahabatnya, kembali ke tujuan awal untuk menyalakan mesin motornya. Dan suara deru knalpot kuda besi itu memecah keheningan malam yang mencekam.

"Kalau memang begitu ketua kita akan senang, percayalah" ia menyahut santai. Sedikit pun tak tampak kekalutan di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar gila karena Tao? Apa kau sebegitu mencintainya sampai nyawamu tak lagi penting?"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang sudah gila"

"Fan...seriuslah, kau bisa mati kalau tetap kesana. Meski kau sudah sering menyelinap menemui Tao tapi kali ini berbeda. Kau tidak berpikir ketua semudah itu mengajukan syarat ' _kan_?"

Kris hanya menepuk kecil pundak sahabatnya itu, tak memberikan respon apapun dan memacu motor kesayangannya keluar dari area kediaman Wu, yang sekaligus menjadi markas kebesaran kelompok distrik Guangzhou. Dan perbedaan jarak antara kedua kota tak menjadi masalah baginya. Bahkan tiap malampun jika perlu, tiap menit rela ia habiskan di menyusuri jalan hanya untuk menemui Zitao yang terpenjara di kediamannya sendiri.

Berbeda dengannya yang masih bebas. Di bebaskan dalam segala hal, meskipun harus setiap hari menghadapi kemarahan sang ketua Wu. Kris tidak peduli, karena yang ada di kepalanya saat selama ia mengenal Zitao, ia hanya ingin membawa laki-laki cantik itu jauh-jauh dari jangkauan kedua kelompok. Hidup bersama, menjalani hidup dengan tenang, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menentang hubungan mereka.

Hanya itu yang Kris inginkan dan pikirkan. Karena hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang Ibu membuatnya mencari pada sosok lain, dan ia menemukannya di dalam diri Zitao. Sesuatu yang dapat mematahkan presepsi garang dan keji dari diri laki-laki cantik itu.

Masa bodoh dengan kenyataan jika dirinya dapat terbunuh saat menyanggupi syarat dari Ayahnya. Asal ia dapat bertemu dengan Zitao setelah peristiwa pelarian diri sehari yang lalu, karena sungguh ia mencemaskan keadaan laki-laki itu. Meski terlihat kuat, sesungguhnya Zitao seseorang yang lemah.

Menempatkan motornya jauh dari kediaman Huang, menyusuri jalan setapak yang sunyi. Kris mengeratkan _jacket_ kulitnya, menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku. Langkahnya terasa mantap dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, tak keberatan ketika semilir angin memainkan helai pirangnya yang tergerai asal. Menapaki arah yang sama setiap kalinya ia datang, mengulangi tingkah yang sama. Mengendap-endap memasuki pintu belakang, melewati halaman yang penuh bunga, dan berakhir di tepi kolam renang, lalu mendongakkan kepala.

Beranda kamar Zitao tepat berada diatas kepalanya. Segera ia mencari sesuatu untuk di lemparkan keatas, pilihannya adalah sebuah kerikil kecil yang terdapat di halaman dan lemparannya tepat mengenai pintu kaca beranda sang pujaan. Kris tak bisa menahan senyum ketika mendengar suara pintu yang di geser, hingga kepala bersurai kelam itu muncul diatas pagar pembatas beranda.

 _Hazel_ miliknya bertemu dengan mutiara hitam cemerlang yang menatapnya dengam sirat kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Tanpa harus di persilahkan, ia segera menapakkan kaki panjangnya memanjat setiap pijakan yang sebenarnya beresiko. Namun karena hampir tiap malam melakukan hal tersebut, sudah seperti olahraga bagi Kris. Tidak perlu bersusah payah, ia sudah berada diatas, melewati pagar pembatas beranda dan mendarat di hadapan Zitao.

Pujaan hatinya itu menyambut Kris degan sebuah pelukan hangat dan kerinduan yang meluap-luap. Pria Wu itu tertawa rendah, memeluk tak kalah erat, dan mendaratkan kecupan panjang di puncak kepala Zitao. Menghanyutkan diri di dalam irama detak jantung masing-masing, meresapi aroma khas yang menguar dan membaur menjadi aroma memabukkan yang bernama cinta. Baik Zitao dan Kris tak berkeinginan untuk melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

Baik bintang-bintang, semilir angin malam, dan rembulan lah yang menjadi saksi ketika keduanya bertemu diam-diam setiap malam. Tanyakan pada mereka seperti apakah ikatan cinta kedua Adam itu, maka mereka akan dengan senang hati bercerita padamu. Andai jika mereka dapat bicara untuk bercerita, dan melihat untuk menyaksikan luapan kasih sayang tersebut.

Keheningan yang nyaman. Tapi tetap saja salah satu diantaranya harus mematahkan keheningan malam yang menjadi sahabat terbaik.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" suara berat Kris lah yang memecah hening. Sedikit teredam namun tak mengurangi kejelasan intonasinya, dan Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sungguh. Saat kembali dan tidak melihatmu disana itu membuatku benar-benar panik" Kris mengutarakan kekhawatirannya sejak kemarin malam.

"Aku juga" Zitao bersuara. Mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke dalam _hazel_ menghanyutkan sang kekasih. "Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku selalu berpikir apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kembali dan aku tidak ada"

"Apa orang itu menyakitimu lagi?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak juga"

Zitai tersenyum tipis, dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Kris. Mendengarkan detak jantung yang seirama sungguh menyenangkan. Kenyataan bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan dan bergantung membuat keduanya bahagia. Lebih dari apapun.

"Kurasa kita harus mencoba untuk keluar saat matahari berada diatas" Zitao mengangkat wajahnya kembali, menumpukan dagunya di bahu Kris. Pria itu mengangguk kecil.

"Kau benar. Kita harus mencobanya, kurasa bulan pun akan bosan jika terus melihat kita setiap malam"

"Uhm, lihatlah. Bahkan bulan malam ini sudah terlihat bosan"

Kris menurutinya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan, melihat pada gumpalan awan abu-abu pekat yang menyembiunyikan sang rembulan. Zitao menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Kris, ikut menyaksikan kepekatan bulan yang meredup sedih.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan" Kris menggumam.

"Kalau begitu menginaplah disini"

Si tampan Wu itu tersenyum tipis. "Apapun yang kau inginkan _peach_ " kecupan singkat ia berikan di pipi halus Zitao. "Apa kau ingat sayang?"

"Hum, soal apa?"

"Aku pernah berjanji banyak hal padamu bukan? Setiap malam? Dan kau tahu bulan yang jadi saksinya"

"Ya"

"Ada yang berkata padaku, jangan pernah berjanji pada bulan karena rotasi bulan selalu berubah. Tapi bagiku tidak masalah"

Zitao mengangkat kepalanya dengan kerutan samar di dahinya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena..." Kris melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian meraih pinggang Zitao dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku yakin, meskipun rotasi bulan berubah, bulan tetaplah bulan. Tidak berkurang dan bertambah. Bulan akan tetap berada di tempatnya meskipun tertutup awan mendung" lanjutnya, tepat di dekat telinga sang kekasih.

Zitao tak bisa menahan senyum, di peganginya erat tangan Kris yang berada diatas perut datarnya. Memandang bulan adalah salah satu kegiatan rutin mereka, tapi sayangnya malam ini bulan terlihat sendu, karena pengaruh awan abu-abu pekat yang menghalangi.

Mungkin langit tengah bersedih. Bersedih akan sesuatu hal yang telah pasti. Dan sebagai satu-satunya saksi perjalanan cinta mereka, langit seolah juga tengah merayakan kesedihan itu.

Zitao masih mempertahankan senyum di bibir merahnya, menatap sendu langit malam. Sementara Kris juga memilih untuk terhanyut di suasana yang hening, sesekali memberikan kecupan laba-laba di perpotongan leher Zitao yang terbuka. Dekapan tangannya mengerat, ketika benda yang tersembunyi diantara tubuhnya dan punggung Zitao itu mulai terasa nyata. Dan perlahan namun pasti, satu tangannya bergerak perlahan tanpa di sadari pemiliknya untuk mengeluarkan benda yang sejak tadi mengganggunya itu.

Seharusnya tanpa melihatpun ia tahu. Dan telah mengerti. Karena di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah benda yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya Kris?" suara Zitao terdengar lirih, terhembus semilir angin malam. Kris menarik nafas sejenak, dan kembali melingkarkan tanggannya di pinggang kecil sang kekasih.

Zitao menunduk, memperhatikan sepucuk _Mark 23_ silver mengkilat yang terdapat logo kelompok distrik Guangzhou. Pistol milik Kris yang di dapatnya dari balik _jacket_ kulit pria itu ketika mereka berpelukan. Begitu pula Kris, pria tampan itu memilih untuk diam sejenak, menumpukan dagu runcingnya di pundak Zitao, dan meresapi aroma kesukaannya yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih. Tak bergeming sedikitpun, tangan kanannya yang membawa _Baretta 92_ berwarna hitam mengkilat milik Zitao yang baru saja di dapatnya dari balik baju kekasihnya.

2 pemeran dan 2 senjata. Apa lagi yang di butuhkan untuk memulai?

"Terlalu banyak perngorbanan membuat kita tidak tahu apa arti sesungguhnya dari kata berkorban" Kris cenderung berujar pada heningnya malam.

Zitao mengatupkan belah _kelopak_ nya rapat, begitu pula dengan pegangannya di pistol yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi saja?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau datang untuk mengaku kalah atau untuk bergabung?"_

 _"Tidak untuk keduanya. Aku kemari karena putraku juga ada disini"_

 _"Oh? Jadi aku harus menyambut 2 tamu kehormatan? Lalu mana dia?"_

 _"Kau pasti tahu dimana dia Huang. Kau juga tahu untuk apa aku datang kemari"_

 _"Kau ingin negosiasi?"_

 _"Tidak"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Menurud mu apa yang menjadi pemicu permusuhan diantara kita?"_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Lay down, your sweet and weary head...Night is falling_ "

" _You've come to journey's end...Sleep now. And dream of the ones who came before_ "

" _They are calling, from across the distant shore"_

Bersahutan, Kris dan Zitao mulai bernyanyi. Selirih angin malam yang berbisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sudah berapa lama semuanya berlangsung Huang? Kau tidak lelah terus bermusuhan dengan ku?"_

 _"Dalam mimpi mu kalau kau ingin aku menjawab 'iya'. Sampai seluruh generasi Huang punah pun aku tidak akan mengakhiri ini Wu. Apa sekarang kau menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf padaku? Begitu?"_

 _"Anggap saja seperti itu. Semua kesalahan ini terletak padaku. Aku memang menang telah merebut Qin Lu darimu. Tapi itu tidak membuatku bahagia"_

 _"Oh shut the fuck up. Kalau kau ingin menyesal sekarang hal itu tidak berguna"_

 _"Hal yang paling ku syukuri adalah jika sejak melahirkan Zitao, Qin Lu tidak bisa mengandung lagi. Aku tidak akan takut akan menambah dosa lagi jika saat ini putra-putra kita berhubungan"_

 _"Kalau kau berniat untuk bernostalgia sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu, sebelum anak buahku memghabisimu Wu"_

 _"Mereka memiliki Ibu yang sama, untungnya tidak sedarah. Melihat Kris yang mencintai Zitao, seperti melihat diriku sendiri saat itu"_

 _"..."_

 _"Baik kau maupun aku, kita tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya bukan? Tidakkah kau sadar?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku tidak akan berkata seperti ini jika aku masih memikirkan hidupku sendiri. Setelah mennghancurkan hidup Qin Lu, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup putraku"_

 _"Katakan apa maksudmu"_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see_ "

" _All of your fears will pass away, Safe in my arms, You're only sleeping_ " Zitao memejamkan mata, menahan rasa panas yang mendesak dan ia takut untuk meluapkannya.

Pelukan Kris menguat, seakan kehangatan yang tercipta tak cukup sampai disana. " _What can you see On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call_ "

" _Across the sea ,A pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home_ "

" _And all will turn, To silver glass. A light on the water, All souls pass_ "

Semilir angin malam yang berhembus menjadi satu-satunya pengiring di bawah langit malam yang bersedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Seharusnya mereka hidup untuk diri mereka sendiri. Bukan untuk kita"_

 _"Hubungan 2 pria tidak pernah di benarkan"_

 _"Sejak kapan kau peduli tentang hal itu? Bukankah perbuatan kita selama ini juga tidak pernah di benarkan? Penggelapan senjata? Drugs? Minuman keras? Dan sekarang kau peduli dengan hal itu Huang?"_

 _"Jadi kau di kalahkan oleh Kris?"_

 _"Sejak awal aku memanh sudah kalah. Dan aku rela benar-benar kalah untuk tidak menghancurkan hidup seseorang yang penting bagiku. Kau ingin mengulangi kesalahan Huang?"_

 _"Aku tidak menghancurkan hidup Zitao, hubungannya dengan anakmu itulah yang menghancurkannya Wu"_

 _"Kau dan aku yang lebih tahu bagaimana rasanya menghancurkan dan di hancurkan"_

 _"Sesuatu yang baik selalu di awali dengan hal buruk Wu"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Apa keburukan kita menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik saat ini?"_

 _"Kau membujukku agar merestui mereka?"_

 _"Tidak. Aku hanya mengajakmu untuk menghentikan ini. Sesuatu yang bodoh ini, tidak akan membahagiakan siapapun. Baik kau dan aku"_

 _"Takdir mereka menjalani hidup yang berat, tidak adil. Bukankah mereka memang di tempa untuk hal-hal seperti itu?"_

 _"Ada kalanya mereka juga berhak bahagia. Seperti kau yang memperjuangkan Qin Lu dan aku yang berusaha memperjuangkan kebahagiaanku dengan merebutnya darimu. Semua itu sama"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kau marah padaku karena aku merebut yang menjadi milikmu, dan kau dendam saat hidup Qin Lu hancur di tanganku. Apa yang kita lakukan selama ini hanya saling menghancurkan, tidakkah kau lelah? Apa hidup mereka juga harus hancur seperti kita?"_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hope fades, Into the world of . Through shadows falling_ "

" _Out of memory and time. Don't say, We have come now to the end. White shores are calling_ "

" _You and I will meet again, And you'll be here in my arms, Just sleeping_ "

Dengan seulas senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya, Kris membalikkan tubuh Zitao agar menghadapnya. Laki-laki cantik itu matanya telah memerah, menggigit kecil kelopaknya yang merah. Hening abadi merajalela, menyelinap diantara tubuh yang saling berhimpitan. Usapan yang hangat di jemari kurus panjang Kris, di sambut tarikan nafas panjang oleh Zitao yang berusaha memantapkan hati.

.

.

 _"Biarkan mereka hidup dengan cara mereka sendiri. Meskipun Kris tidak lahir dari rahim Qin Lu seperti yang ku inginkan, aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun di Dunia ini. Dan aku tidak akan menghancurkan hidupnya"_

Tarikan nafas panjang, wajah yang kalut, dan kesenduan yang datang. _"Kita sudah melakukannya Wu. Sudah"_

 _"Tidak, belum. Hal itu belum terlambat, karena satu-satunya hal di Dunia ini yang tidak ingin ku hancurkan adalah hidup Kris, putraku sendiri. Dan apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menghancurkannya, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya"_

 _"Dimana dia? Seharusnya dia menemuiku saat ini"_

 _"Kau pasti sudah tahu dimana dia Huang"_

 _"Tunggu, apa Zitao tidak mendatangimu?"_

 _"Kenapa dia mendatangi ku?"_

 _"Zitao ku beri perintah untuk membunuhmu. Dan seharusnya dia mendatangimu"_

 _"Kau juga memerintahkan hal itu padanya? Bagaimansa bisa? Aku juga mengatakan hal itu pada Kris!"_

 **.**

 **.**

" _And all will turn , To silver glass"_

" _A light on the water. Grey ships pass..._ "

Senyum teramat tipis di bibir keduanya, saling mengagumi di keremamgan malam yang semakin kering. Kecupan demi kecupan tersemat di hampir seluruh wajah Zitao yang di berikan bibir plum Kris, mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di _t-shirt_ hitam yang di kenakan sang kekasih. Meyakinkan diri jika apa yang mereka perjuangkan benar adanya.

" _Into the West..._ " suara lirih yang berat milik Kris menuntaskan sebait lirik yang tak di selesaikan Zitao.

Laki-laki Wu muda itu mendaratkan kecupan terakhir di kening Zitao, ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap pipi kencang sang pujaan. Memberi kekuatan agar tetap tegar menyimpan butiran kristal yang siap tumpah.

" _I love you_ Huang Zitao" bisiknya di telinga.

" _I love you more_ Kris Wu..." balas berbisik. Lemah.

"Berjanjilah padaku jika kita hidup kembali di kehidupan mendatang, kita akan bertemu lagi"

Mengangguk, "Aku berjanji. Kau juga"

"Tentu _peach_. Takdir ku ada di tanganmu"

Menyatukan kening dengan mata terpejam. Menghirup hembusan nafas masing-masing. Menyatukan keyakinan dengan tangan bergandengan. Meremas erat apa yang ada di genggaman.

"Kita hitung bersama sampai tiga?"

"Tentu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Katakan padaku dimana kamar Zitao!"_

 _"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"_

 _"Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir!? Kau pikir 2 laki-laki dewasa seperti mereka membawa senjata apa yang akan di lakukan hah!?"_

 _"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"_

 _"Tunjukkan kamarnya!"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Tiga..." Kris mulai menghitung mundur.

 **.**

 _"Kau bercanda 'kan!?"_

 _"Setelah semua yang kita lakukan, apa kau tidak sedikitpun berpikir jika mereka lelah!?"_

 _"Shit!"_

 **.**

"Dua..." Zitao melanjutkan dengan tenang.

"Satu..."

 **.**

"ZITAO! KRIS!"

 _ **DOR!**_

Mulut kedua pistol berasap setelah menembakkan timah panas dari dalamnya.

Pintu kamar menjeplak lebar, kedua pria tua terpaku diluar dengan mata melotot lebar dan tangan bergetar.

Timah panas berwarna perak dari kedua moncong pistol telah bersarang tenang di dalam kedua jantung yang awalnya berdetak tak berdosa. Timah perak panas yang seketika menghentikan kehidupan yang ada, dan kedua pasang mata yang saling menatap teduh pun terpejam seiring dengan hilangnya kesadaran dan jiwa yang melayang.

Kedua pistol di tangan terjatuh dari genggaman saat tangan-tangan itu lunglai dan kepala yang tertunduk lemas.

Tubuh tinggi kosong mereka goyah, bertumpu pada pagar beranda yang rendah, hingga gaya grafitasi menariknya jatuh melewati pagar dan berdebam diatas hamparan air kolam yang semula tenang dengan sangat keras. Menyetak kesadaran kedua pria tua yang terpaku di depan pintu, mengahruskan memacu kedua kaki panjang mereka secepatnya menepi di pagar pembatas beranda.

Kedua laki-laki muda kebanggan mereka mengapung diatas permukaan air kolam yang kembali tenang setelah mencipratkan air ke seluruh penjuru karena debaman yang keras dan membuat air meluber keatas. Tubuh yang di kenal itu telah tak berpenghuni, bercampur dengan cairan merah pekat yang samar diantara beningnya air kolam.

Dan semilir angin malam menyambut, kesedihan langit malam ini pun terjawab.

Dan sang rembulan semakin bersembunyi di balik awan pekat.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di belakang. Bahkan melihat kedua putra mereka yang telah tak bernyawa masih saling berpelukan pun membuat Dunia mereka kembali hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kehancuran yang nyata.

Malam ini, 2 pucuk senjata api menjadi saksinya. Betapa mereka menginginkan untuk memperjuangkan cinta yang mereka yakini, memenangkan diri dengan cara lain. Cara yang mereka anggap terbaik, setelah semua pengorbanan yang telah di lakukan, membawa mereka yang saling mengasihi pada ujung jalan yang bernama takdir.

Memutuskan untuk saling mengakhiri hidup. Dan sayangnya keputusan pria tua Huang dan Wu terlambat di ambil.

Seharusnya putra mereka mendengar berita baik itu. Seharusnya mereka lebih cepat. Dan seharusnya putra mereka tidak mati sia-sia karena keegoisan masing-masing ketua kelompok.

Mungkin hanya dengan cara ini Zitao dan Kris mengajarkan pada orangtua mereka masing-masing, jika cinta itu layak di perjuangkan. Dan setelah ini mereka akan lebih menghargai sesuatu yang ada, terutama sesuatu yang bernama cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep, the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite"_ _ **-William Shakespeare, Romeo and**_ ** _Juliet_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **A/n:** inspirasi ff ini datang dari film India berjudul _ **" Ramleela**_ ". Film yang gw pikir boring n sama seperti film2 India lain yang panjannya amit2, tapi setelah gw nonton, gw bisa bilang, gw suka ceritanya! Bisa di bilang film ini versi India Romeo & Juliet. _But trust me,_ ceritanya di kemas apik dengan lagu2 yang menarik pula. Cukup menguras emosi, baik dari segi cerita, karakter tokoh, dan tentunya kisah cinta 2 tokoh utama. Gw suka 2 tokoh utamanya, dan pemeran wanitanya salah satu aktris fav gw. Dan salah satu soundtracknya gw suka. Baik dari segi cerita, lokasi, latar belakang, n properti pendukung semuanya pas, bagus.

Sebagian besar cerita diatas gw ambil dari _scene_ asli di filmnya tapi udah gw rubah.

 **1.** Seperti jika di film si wanita mendapat hukuman satu jarinya di potong oleh sang Ibu. Disini gw buat Tao sendiri yang memotong jarinya.

 **2**. Tao dan Kris kabur, sama seperti yang ada di film kedua pemeran juga kabur.

 **3**. Jika di film kedua pemeran di tantang untuk membunuh kekasih mereka(karena saat di tangkap ketika kabur, mereka di kurung agar tidak bertemu diam2 lagi), karena kedua pemeran memutuskan untuk menyerah dengan cinta mereka dan memilih u/ melanjutkan tugas sebagai penerus kelompok. Di fic ini gw buat ortu mereka menantang Tao dan Kris u/ membunuh ketua satu sama lain, dan jika berhasil akan di bebaskan. Tapi mereka tau meskipun mereka berhasil membunuh, orangtua mereka tidak akan semudah itu menepati janji.

 **4**. Memutuskan u/ saling bunuh diri, lokasinya pun sama. Tapi bedanya, di film pemeran laki-lakinya yang mati duluan karena tidak tega menembak si wanita, dan si laki-laki jatuh ke kolam, lalu si wanita menyusul bunuh diri.

 **5**. Saat kedua pemeran berada di kamar wanita, kedua kelompok saling bicara dan memutuskan untuk merestui hub anak-anak mereka. Begitu pula di ff ini, Tao dan Kris memutuskan u/ saling menembak, dan saat ortu mereka datang, keduanya telah meninggal.

 **6**. Di film kedua kelompok sudah bermusuhan sejak lama(dari generasi ke generasi), sedangkan disini Wu dan Huang bermusuhan saat mereka memperebutkan wanita yang sama.

Plotnya sama, tapi jalan ceritanya gw rubah dikit. Jadi tersersah mau bilang njiplak kek, mau bilang niru kek, mau bilang apa aja terserah deh. Karena gw emang suka sama film itu, film Drama kolosal modern yang keren meski temanya pasaran. Dan katanya film itu juga dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata.

Dan di setiap belahan Dunia pasti ada kisah Romeo-Juliet versi Negara masing-masing.

Oh iya, ada satu lagu yang gw suka di film ini, judulnya _**" Nagada Sang Dhol "**_ , lagu ini muncul setelah part dimana si wanita satu jarinya telah di potong, dan dia di wajibkan untuk nyanyi dan nari u/ sebuah perayaan. Tarian sama lagunya itu gw suka banget, keren. Kalo penasaran bisa cek di youtube, kalo menurud kalian jelek ya sudah XD

BGM: **Into The West - Annie Lennox(OST: Lord Of The Rings)**

Waktu gw mutusin bikin _oneshoot_ ini gw lagi melow yellow banget, ga tau kenapa, mood gw juga berantakan. Bener-bener males ngetik **Adore** n **Wonderfilled** , sampai ff ini di posting pun banyak ide _oneshoot_ yang malah muncul di kepala gw. Kamvret ga tuh? :v

 _So, mind to review?_

 _©Skylar.K_


End file.
